An Unexpected Visitor
by linda71
Summary: On the evening of Halloween, both Gibbs and Tony get an unexpected visit that will change their lives forever. Written for the Tibbs Halloween ficfest on LJ. Slash story, don't like, don't read.


**Gibbs' basement**

It was a perfect night for Halloween. It was cold yet dry outside and the moon, nearly full but not quite, bathed the world in a slightly spooky light. Outside there was the sound of a few children still making rounds trick or treating yet most had already ventured back inside again, carrying loads of candy, as it became too late for them to still wander down the streets.

All of that was completely lost on Gibbs though. Like every Halloween, the ones he didn't end up working some case that is, he was sitting in his basement with his boat and a glass of Bourbon for company. And like every Halloween he pretended not to be home. Pretended not to hear the voices of children singing at his door, some songs a lot friendlier than others once they found out he wasn't gonna open. It brought back too many memories he preferred to keep buried deep inside, memories of times long gone when he had been walking from door to door with the most important person in his life dressed as a little fairy, wings and all.

The moment the memory came up again, as it always did no matter how much he tried to avoid it, Gibbs took a large swig of his Bourbon and reached for his hand drill. Nothing like some manual labor to take his mind off things after all.

It took a bit longer than usual to lose himself in the slow process of drilling a hole in the beam before him but after some time the slow repetitive motion pulled him out of his memories and brought him back to the place where only he and the boat seemed to exist.

Almost anyway.

He had no idea how long he'd been busy, at some point the drill had been put aside and he'd picked up a sander instead, when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Without even a second hesitation he picked up his gun, as always lying close to his right hand, and in a flash he turned around, ready to shoot whoever it was that had managed to get inside without making a sound.

The moment he saw her he nearly dropped his gun, unable to believe what he was seeing. Because on the bottom of the stairs, looking just like he remembered...

'Kate?'

Gibbs briefly glanced at his Bourbon before turning his eyes back to the presence on the bottom of the stairs. 'How...?'

An all too familiar snicker sounded. 'Don't blame the Bourbon, Gibbs. You didn't drink more than half a jar yet.'

Without a sound she moved closer and before Gibbs had realized it she sat down on the sawhorse close to him.

'But...' Gibbs said, shaking his head as if he tried to clear his vision. He knew he wasn't dreaming, knew he was awake and nowhere near drunk, so why the hell did he suddenly see things? 'You're...'

'Dead?' Kate ended his sentence for him, impatience clear in her voice. 'Yes Gibbs, I know that. Kinda hard to miss that little tidbit after spending two years in the afterlife already. I gotta say, it's not at all as I expected though. A lot less like they taught me in Church and a lot more like everyday life.' She shrugged. 'Well, without the crimes that is. It's far more peaceful.'

Gibbs didn't say a word. He just stood there leaning against the boat with a look in his eyes that showed he had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

'I'm really here Gibbs,' Kate said, swinging her legs a little. 'I know you're not one to believe in ghosts and all that stuff, but believe me. I'm here now.'

'Why?' Gibbs choked out, throat feeling dry. He quickly took another sip of Bourbon.

A sparkling laughter filled his basement. 'Why? Well for one because I got the chance to visit a few people tonight and it's not like those opportunities are handed out every week so I figured I'd make the most of it and go visit a few people and set a few things straight.'

'So you're here why?' Gibbs asked. 'To visit or to set me straight.'

'Still not one to mince words, huh Gibbs,' Kate smiled. 'Well, let me be just as to the point then. I'm here because I'm sick and tired of you and Tony still dancing around each other like two teenagers suffering through their first crush.'

Annoyance crept into Gibbs' eyes. 'That so?'

Unperturbed, Kate nodded. 'Yes. And since neither of you seems to be able to pull his head out of his ass and realize that you two have been in love with each other since before I joined NCIS, I figured that was a nice chore for me on a beautiful night like this!'

She tilted her head. 'Because really Gibbs, it's been a while since two people have been that blind.' She made a 'tsk' sound. 'And a couple of top-notch investigators too. Shame on you!'

'Excuse me?' Gibbs barked.

Another broad smile. 'Apology accepted!'

'Todd!' His voice now had gone just shy of murderous and without realizing Gibbs had stepped closer.

'Now don't you go try to change the subject by trying to scare me into silence,' Kate said, jumping of the sawhorse and getting toe to toe with him. 'I'd rather hear what you think you're gonna do about it!'

'About what?'

An impatient sigh. 'About you and Tony! Jeez, Gibbs!'

Despite himself, Gibbs snorted. 'Are you allowed to use that language?'

Kate grinned at him. 'They're pretty pragmatic in Heaven,' she shrugged. 'They know that some people have a thick skull and it takes a bit more than a 'please' to get through to them.'

She put her hands in her side. 'And don't try to change the subject!'

Gibbs sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. 'Look, Kate,' he then said after some moments of silence, 'I'm not sure what you think is going on between me and Tony but I can assure you that there's nothing but friendship between us.'

'That's cause you're both too stupid to admit you want it to be more!' Kate huffed. 'I'll have you know that I've been keeping an eye on both of you ever since I passed away and I swear if I'd been able to physically move things or even touch things I'd have head-slapped you into next year for being this daft. You'd never accept that kind of stupidity in an investigation but somehow you have no problem overlooking the obvious in your own life.'

She sighed, forcibly calming herself down again. 'You're missing out of something good here, Gibbs,' she then said. 'You have to know that I care about both of you and I wouldn't say something like this just to mess with you. If I wanted to do that I'd just scare the shit out of you by acting all ghost-like or something.'

Gibbs quirked his eyebrow. 'Ya think that'd work?'

Kate shrugged. 'Probably not. Knowing you I'd end up being shot at.'

Gibbs shot her a grin. 'Probably so.' He sighed and once more rubbed his hand through his hair. 'Look, Kate...'

'Yeah yeah, you don't know,' she once again finished his sentence. 'I get that. But just take it from me that Tony is feeling the same as you and he too isn't willing to take a risk and jeopardize the friendship you two have going but damnit Gibbs! How many chances do you get in life, huh? How many shots at love? Real love I mean, not some lousy redhead substitute for what you once had.'

'How'd you know..' Gibbs started, knowing very well he never had mentioned his wife and daughter to anyone. Then again, he hadn't mentioned being bisexual to anyone but the handful of men he'd been with either and she clearly had caught on to that one too.

Kate waved her hand dismissively. 'I know, okay? Heaven's a big place but it's remarkable how you end up around people you know or people that know people you know.'

'You've seen them?'

Kate nodded, exasperated look gone for a moment as she heard the almost insecure tone in his voice. It was something she hadn't heard ever before and it made it all the more clear how much he missed them still. How much he loved them still.

'Yes Gibbs, I've seen them. They miss you tremendously but they're happy where they are now. They really are. And if it's worth anything they too want you to be happy. You've been a miserably grumpy bastard for far too many years.' Her voice dropped to a mumble. 'And for far too many marriages too by the way.'

She lifted her head again, looking Gibbs directly in the eyes. 'Just tell me this. If you are honest to yourself, really brutally honest, can you deny having feelings for Tony?'

Still in a state of near shock after hearing that Kate had met the two people he'd kept a secret all those years, he answered without thinking. 'No I can't.'

A brilliant smile appeared on Kate's face. 'Well there you go! Now what are you gonna do about it?'

'How the hell should I know?' Gibbs snarled. Then, after taking a deep breath. 'Fine, I'll try to talk to him sometime. Maybe. There, happy now?'

'Ecstatic,' Kate answered, sarcasm evident in her voice. 'Let's go do that right now. If you want I can even join you!'

'The hell you are!' Gibbs barked. 'I'll talk to him whenever I think is a good time and not because you force me to.'

Kate smiled a far too sweet and innocent smile. 'Just know that I'll be visiting you every night until you do-o,' she sing-songed.

'Thought you only had the chance to visit me this night,' Gibbs shot back.

Kate shook her head. 'Got dispensation. I can keep doing this until you and Tony sort things out. But if it's any consolation, I intend to do the same thing to Tony.'

'How do you even know how he feels?' Gibbs asked, nowhere near convinced that his second, the man he'd had feelings for that went beyond friendship for quite some time now, returned those feelings. He never even hinted at swinging that way too.

'Are you kidding me?' Kate huffed. 'Seriously Gibbs, if he'd be more obvious he'd start drooling on your shoes. The guy worships you.'

'As an agent maybe,' Gibbs shrugged.

Kate sighed. 'You have no idea how much I wanna slap you now! No, not as an agent. Well, that too, but not only as an agent.'

She lay her hands against his cheek, something Gibbs knew he couldn't feel yet somehow he did anyway. 'Go see him,' she said softly. 'He's home now, spending the evening watching some horror movie and drinking beer. No company, nothing. Go see him and tell him how you feel.'

Gibbs snorted. 'Yeah, cause I'm real good at talking feelings.'

'If you don't, I will!' Kate threatened. 'And believe me I will.'

Gibbs gave her his patented glare. 'You do realize that if this all goes to hell I will find you even though you're in the afterlife I will come after you, got it?'

Kate nodded. 'Yup, but I'm not afraid. You'll be far too busy making up for lost time with Tony to worry about me.'

She kissed his forehead in a strangely intimate gesture, especially since they never had been touchy feely around each other, and for a second Gibbs was sure he felt it. 'Now go!' she said. 'And don't disappoint me or I will find you.'

And before Gibbs could even think of an answer she was gone.

'Kate?' he asked, turning around and looking through his entire basement until he was certain she'd left him alone again. Once he was convinced he slid down to the ground, back against the boat and wondering how on earth she'd gotten him to admit he had feelings for Tony and, even worse, had gotten him to more or less promise to get over to Tony's and talk about those feelings.

He shook his head and snorted. Yeah, that'd go down well.

Because even if he was the kind of guy that actually could form more than two sentences in a row without pulling something, which he clearly wasn't, there was the small detail of the possibility that Tony didn't return his feelings. No matter what Kate thought she did or didn't know, Tony's womanizing ways were legendary and although Gibbs knew that most men exaggerated about their conquests, he figured that if only half of the stories were true that would be enough to prove that Tony was not only 100% straight but also most certainly not interested in a former Marine more than 10 years older than him. Particularly as on average Tony's current conquests were about a decade younger than Tony.

Rubbing his face, he sighed. Suddenly being haunted by Kate every night didn't seem too bad compared to making a fool out of himself in front of Tony. But knowing Kate she'd be harping about this every night until he did talk to Tony and that wasn't something he really was looking forward to either.

'Well Marine,' he mumbled to himself after a few more moments spent lost in his thoughts. 'Guess it's best to get this over with soon and hope we'll both be able to laugh it off by tomorrow.'

And with more trepidation than he had felt in a long time he got up and walked out of his house and to his car. Nowhere near ready to go see Tony but not really seeing any other option. Either way he was screwed.

The moment the thought entered his head he snorted. Bad choice of words, since that was one thing he was fairly sure wouldn't happen.

One more sigh and he started his car and pulled out with a lot less speed than usual.

**Tony****'****s****apartment**

Tony was sprawled out on the couch, not really watching the Halloween DVD he'd put on an hour ago. The day had been busy yet satisfying and while he usually went out to unwind after a day like this he just didn't feel up to for some dress up party.

No, spending the night on the couch with a few beers might not be perfect, but it came pretty close right now.

A loud scream on TV made him look up and the moment he did he too screamed, jumping up so fast he nearly toppled over. There was no way he saw what he thought he was seeing right now. Was he?

'Kate?'

'The one and only!' she said with a chuckle. 'Sit down before you faint, Tony.'

'Dinozzo's don't faint,' Tony answered, wincing as he heard how weak his own voice sounded. 'We may get a bit queasy at times but we don't faint.'

'Sure you don't,' Kate nodded, sarcasm evident in her voice. 'But it might be good for you to sit down anyway.'

Tony nodded and fell down on the couch again, looking at her wide-eyed. 'Did I fall asleep during the movie?'

Kate grinned. 'I don't know. You're awake now though.'

Tony's brows shot up even further and he pinched himself in his leg. 'Ouch!'

'Told ya.'

'Is it really you?' Tony's voice had gone down to a near whisper. 'I mean, you're... you're ...'

'Dead?' Kate asked. 'A ghost?'

Tony nodded. 'Yes. Those.'

'Doesn't mean I can't go places,' Kate shrugged. 'I mean, I don't exactly travel the globe on a daily basis but every now and then, on special occasions or for good reasons, I can make myself visible and travel wherever I feel I have to be.'

'And scaring me shitless on Halloween just felt like the thing to do?' Tony asked incredulously. 'What the hell is so important about that?'

Kate rolled her eyes. 'I didn't come here to scare you.' She snickered. 'Although I might end up doing that anyway.'

At Tony's confused look she nodded in the direction of the door. 'Paid Gibbs a visit earlier. He's on his way over here.'

'Gibbs? Why?' Tony blurted out, quickly scanning his apartment and thanking his earlier bout of boredom for making him clean up to a level that made it look somewhat acceptable.

Kate smiled an angelic smile that scared Tony far more than anything she'd done so far. 'Kate!'

'I did nothing,' she answered. 'I only told him it was about time that the both of you pulled your head out of your ass and admitted that you're in love with each other.'

Tony stood up so fast he knocked his beer over, creating a rather foamy mess on the coffee table. 'Damnit,' he cursed, quickly grabbing a shirt he'd tossed next to the couch the day before and trying to do some damage control. Then, turning to Kate. 'You did WHAT?'

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot, something that didn't make a sound but didn't miss its effect despite that. 'You heard me,' she huffed. 'I've been in Heaven for nearly two years now and every single time I was watching you two I saw all those stolen glances, all the bouts of jealousy if either one of you flirted with someone, saw the lonely evenings and heard the lies the next morning about conquests that didn't happen. All the longing and the dreaming...'

Tony blinked, remembering several very vivid dreams starring him and Gibbs. 'You can't see my dreams!'

Kate waggled her eyebrows. 'Wanna bet?'

Tony paled even further, if possible, causing Kate to laugh out loud. 'Just yanking your chain, Dinozzo! Some things I really don't need to see.'

'Oh thank God,' Tony breathed in relief, leaning back in the couch again.

Kate nodded. 'Indeed! One of His rules, you know.' At Tony's surprised look she grinned. 'What? You think Gibbs is the only one with rules?'

Without waiting for an answer she sat down next to him on the couch. 'So, what are you gonna tell him when he walks into the door.'

'How the fuck do I know?' Tony snarled, feeling more than a little cornered and, more so, worried about Gibbs' reaction to all of this. 'I went from watching a movie and drinking beer to talking to a ghost about the crush I have on my boss, all in the blink of an eye. My brain hasn't caught up with all of that yet and besides, what's it to you? Why do you suddenly feel the urge to start hooking us up?'

Kate rolled her eyes. 'Because you clearly couldn't get it done yourselves!'

'And there's nothing wrong with that!' Tony shot back. 'I mean, every day you and I worked together you were butting in my business, asking about my personal life and then letting me know you didn't approve of it. You spent weeks teasing me after the Voss thing and now you tell me you came over here to actually make me tongue a guy?'

'You have no idea how much I want to hit you now, mister!' Kate hissed. 'I don't ask you to tongue a guy. I ask you to admit that you love Gibbs. Just like I told him to admit he loves you. Which he did, by the way.'

'Sure,' Tony snorted. 'And hell froze over too, probably. Seen any pigs fly recently?'

'As a matter of fact I did,' Kate answered, dead serious. 'But that's not the point. Point is that you've been wanting each other for ages now and something's gotta give.' She saw his doubtful look and continued. 'I'm not the only one feeling this way, you know? I mean, when I was still alive I spent quite some time talking to Abby about which one of you finally would make the first move.'

'Abby knows too?' Tony started to feel like he really had entered the twilight zone now.

'Of course she does!' Kate answered. 'I never met someone with a better intuition about those things than she has. I mean, Gibbs has got his gut when it comes to cases and all, but she's got it when it comes to her loved ones personal lives. She probably knew before you did.'

She suddenly tilted her head. 'Oh, Gibbs is pulling up now. I better be going!' She winked. 'Some things I still don't need to see.'

She stood up and walked a few paces. 'I'll check in tomorrow and if you guys haven't talked properly or found some other way to get together, be prepared to be haunted until eternity.'

Tony shot her a look. 'You wouldn't!'

Kate just laughed. 'Ya think, Dinozzo,' she said in a fake Gibbs voice.

Before he could answer, she was gone again, leaving Tony to wonder if he actually had been awake or not.

'It's gotta be a dream,' he whispered to himself. 'This is too weird. Way too weird.'

He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. 'God, I'm never gonna fall asleep again.'

He turned and lay back down on the couch again, staring at the ceiling and trying to comprehend what had happened and, just as important, if it had happened.

Before he'd had the chance to even give it another thought he heard a knock on the door.

'Christ,' Tony muttered, 'this isn't really happening. It's just kids at the door. It can't be Gibbs, it can't be Gibbs, it can't be...'

He opened the door. 'Gibbs!' he squeaked, stepping back in shock.

Gibbs didn't say a word, looking about as confused and bewildered as Tony felt. It was a look Tony hadn't seen on his boss too many times and it didn't do a thing to calm his nerves. If Gibbs was at a loss of what to do, how the hell should _he_ have a clue?

'You ehm... you wanna come in?' Tony asked, stepping aside in case Gibbs did want to come in. Although quite honestly, Tony thought, Gibbs looked as if he preferred to just turn around and tear outta the apartment building at the speed of light.

One nod and Gibbs stepped into the hall, walking past Tony and into the living room where he sat down on the couch Tony just vacated. Feeling very nervous all of a sudden, Tony followed and fell down in his armchair, not really sure if sitting on the couch next to Gibbs would be a good idea.

Neither man spoke, both not ready to be the first to even mention what had happened to them without knowing for sure it had also happened to the other. Finally, after what wasn't more than a few minutes but seemed like forever, Tony took a deep breath.

'The weirdest thing happened...' they both said at the same moment, both falling silent again the next.

Tony managed a lopsided grin that was mirrored by Gibbs and the moment he saw that grin on the often so stoic man Tony realized that Kate had been right. He might have denied it to himself for a long time, might have called it a crush or just plain lust for his boss, but that wasn't it. He was in love. Head over heels in love with the man sitting on his couch and looking every bit as nervous about the events of the evening so far as Tony did.

'You go first,' he offered, hoping Gibbs would fall back on his everyday habit of taking the lead.

Blue eyes looked at Tony with a hint of despair in them and then after a curt nod and a deep breath, Gibbs started. 'Had the weirdest visit.'

'Kate?' Tony asked, wincing a little as the name left him. After all she might have been the product of his vivid imagination.

Gibbs however, nodded. 'Yeah.'

He broke the eye-contact he still had with Tony and looked at the coffee table before him without really seeing it. Tony watched him, not sure what to say or do and without a clue about how Gibbs felt about all of this. The visit from Kate was another thing, not to mention the message she'd delivered in a rather unsubtle way.

'She tell you something?' Tony tried after a few more minutes in silence.

Gibbs nodded and grunted something unintelligibly.

Understanding that at this rate they weren't getting anywhere and not really wanting to have ghost Kate pop in to start reading them both the riot act at the same time, something he figured she might actually do, Tony decided to gather his courage and just bite the bullet.

'She visited me too,' he said, voice trembling a little as he looked at Gibbs again who now lifted his head and turned his eyes to Tony once more. 'Told me she visited us because she thinks we should be together.'

He winced again as he looked at Gibbs, not sure if he should expect a 'haha funny' type of reaction or just the mother of all head slaps right before Gibbs would tell him no way in hell. Whatever it was he'd expected, it wasn't the uncharacteristically soft voice that still sounded very much like Gibbs.

'Do you think we should?'

Tony nearly had averted his eyes again, not ready for whatever pitiful look Gibbs would send his way. However the moment before he did that he caught a look in Gibbs' eyes that he hadn't seen before. A look that made him keep looking in those ice blue eyes that now seemed to convey so many emotions it was hard to make out what exactly was going through him right now. But anger and pity weren't among them.

'I ehm..' Tony stammered, heaving a sigh once more as he tried to just say it. 'It may have crossed my mind a couple of times.'

'Couple of times?' Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised and an almost amused look in his eyes all of a sudden. Like Tony's nervous behavior had actually put him at ease a bit.

Tony shrugged. 'Okay maybe more than a few times.' He stood up and started pacing the room. 'Look Gibbs, you gotta give me something here because this whole bearing my soul part is something I enjoy about as much as you do.'

Gibbs sighed. 'Got something to drink?' he asked. 'Because I don't think we're ever gonna get this done sober.'

For the first time since he'd walked into the room behind Gibbs, Tony smiled his usual broad smile. 'Good thinking,' he stated, making his way to the liquor cabinet and pulling out the Bourbon and two glasses. He wasn't too big on Bourbon but he figured that it at least held more than enough alcohol to do the job quickly.

'Here you go,' he said as he handed Gibbs a glass and sat down in his chair again, clasping his own glass hard enough to nearly break it.

Both men gulped their drinks down, welcoming the slight burn as the Bourbon went down. The second followed just as fast and once that was done Tony put his glass down and heaved another huge sigh before opening his mouth again.

'Are you in love with me?'

Gibbs looked a bit startled, something that in any other circumstance probably would have made Tony laugh, as the words suddenly rang out, breaking the silence.

'Jesus,' Gibbs muttered. 'Nice way to put the ball in my court.' However as he looked up at Tony and saw the nervous look in his eyes combined with something that looked a whole lot like love, he knew he couldn't get out of this without being honest. As much as he hated talking, if he ever wanted to get somewhere with Tony he'd have to at least man up and face his feelings.

And maybe it was because of the surreal events of the night so far but the only thing he was sure of now was that he wanted that. Wanted Tony. And he didn't want him just for one night either.

Before he could back out of it, he nodded. 'Yes.'

Tony blinked, clearly having a hard time believing it. 'Yes?' he squeaked. Then, after coughing once, he tried again in a more normal sounding voice. 'Yes?'

Gibbs rolled his eyes. 'Well, yeah, Dinozzo. Seems getting us to admit that was the point of Kate's visit, wasn't it?'

'Right,' Tony nodded. 'Of course.' He chuckled. 'Still feel like I'm going to wake up in a moment and find myself lying on the couch while the end score of Halloween is on the TV.'

Gibbs didn't answer and when Tony looked at him again he noticed his boss looking at him expectantly. It took him a few seconds to think of a reason for that look and then suddenly he realized that he'd just asked Gibbs to admit to his feelings without even saying something about his own.

'Me too,' he said softly, ducking his head a little but keeping his eyes on Gibbs. Then, helped by the few beers he'd had before Gibbs arrived and the two Bourbons he'd downed in record time just now. 'Probably since I crash-landed on top of you in Baltimore.'

A small smile tugged at the corners of Gibbs' mouth as he remembered that moment. 'You sure knew how to make an impression.'

Tony chuckled. 'So I'm told.' He sobered again. 'Seriously Gibbs, what the hell is it that we are doing here?'

Gibbs was silent for a few moments and just when Tony was about to crack some silly joke about Kate always being bossy and still trying to make them do as she wishes even from the afterlife, he started talking again.

'I think we're finally facing up to what we maybe knew all along.'

He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. 'Unless you think otherwise. In that case we can pretend none of this ever happened and we can both blame the booze and a strange dream about a former co-worker for our temporary insanity.'

Tony shook his head. 'No. No temporary insanity,' he said softly. Then, very tentatively reaching out and taking one of Gibbs' hands in his. 'I think you're right, Gibbs.'

Gibbs looked at their hands, fingers laced together, and then in Tony's eyes again. 'Yeah,' he simply stated. Then, with a brief chuckle, 'Of course I'm right.'

Tony snorted, and for the first time felt the knot in his stomach loosen up a bit. Just enough for him to slide off his chair and end up on his knees before Gibbs, not thinking about the possibilities of that position just yet, and leaning in for a kiss.

Gibbs met him halfway and where Tony had half and half expected it to be awkward and maybe a bit tentative, it wasn't. The second their lips touched it felt as if Tony had finally found his destination. Finally he was right there where he was supposed to be and all he could do was wrap his arms around Gibbs to hold him close as their kiss deepened instantly.

It was hot and wet and messy, with teeth clashing and noses bumping and one of Gibbs' hands firmly in his hair to keep him in place as their tongues continued their battle for dominance. A battle Tony couldn't care less about who won as long as they just would keep going. It felt electrifying and if he got this turned on from just a kiss he was almost afraid of what might happen after that.

Almost lightheaded from lack of breathing they finally drew back, breathing heavy as their hands were still clutching each other, not wanting to let go.

'Jesus,' Gibbs breathed, swallowing hard as he tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

Tony nodded. 'Yeah.' He chuckled, more than a little relieved that there was no awkwardness whatsoever between them. Nothing but lust and want and yeah, maybe even love. 'What the hell did we wait this long for?'

Gibbs yanked him even closer, Tony now on his knees between Gibbs' spread legs and their upper bodies pressed together. 'I don't know,' he said, breath caressing Tony's lips. 'But I'm done wasting more time.'

The look of desire on Gibbs' face was so clear, so blatantly obvious, that Tony swallowed just looking at him. 'Yeah,' he nodded, licking his lips and noticing how Gibbs' eyes darkened even more instantly.

It was as if his answer, the sighed 'yeah', was all Gibbs had been waiting for because before Tony knew what happened he was hauled up onto the couch, ending pretty much flat on his back with Gibbs plastered on top of him. He blinked as he tried to comprehend what had happened but as he did a brilliant grin appeared on his face. It caused Gibbs to quirk an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Just realized that you're about as forceful as I thought you'd be,' Tony answered, pointedly looking at the way Gibbs had pinned him down on the couch.

'That a problem?' Gibbs asked, not sure how to read Tony's reaction. Much to his relief Tony shook his head.

'Not a problem,' he answered. 'Although depending on where this is going the bed might be a better option.'

Half a second later he was yanked to his feet and pulled flush against Gibbs and another hard kiss made all thoughts fly out of his mind again. All thoughts except 'oh sweet jesus please let me make it out of my clothes before I explode' that was.

Somehow they managed to stumble to the bedroom and still fully clothed they fell onto the bed together, both chuckling at the 'oompf' sound they both let out.

'No doubts about this?' Tony asked, hoping with all that was in him that Gibbs wouldn't just head-slap him for even asking such a dumb question but needing to be sure anyway.

Gibbs just stared and then, small grin upturning his lips again, rolled them over so Tony was on his back and there was absolutely no hesitation in the way he pressed his entire body against Tony's. 'None,' he said, kissing Tony again and twisting his hips so his cock, straining against his zipper, rubbed against Tony's.

'Clothes,' Tony gasped, tugging at Gibbs' shirt. 'Off!'

Gibbs moved just enough to get rid of his own shirt, lacking the patience to undress Tony slowly right now. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. That he was in Tony's bed and about to have sex with the man he'd lusted after ever since he'd seen him for the first time.

One moment of distraction on Gibbs' side and one clever move from Tony later they'd switched positions again and Tony was now straddling Gibbs' hips and looking at him with a desire Gibbs knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

'God I want you,' Tony sighed, hands on Gibbs' stomach slowly moving up his chest, teasing his nipples. A soft moan escaped Gibbs, causing Tony's eyes to flutter shut for a few seconds. It was a sight to behold and the moment his head tipped back just a bit Gibbs pushed himself up far enough to latch his lips on Tony's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark while holding Tony's hips and rubbing their groins together.

'Gibbs!' Tony cried out, eyes flying open at the sudden assault.

Gibbs nipped at his earlobe. 'Jethro,' he stated, tone a bit more commanding than he'd intended but judging by the shiver that ran through Tony he didn't really care. 'Not Boss, not Gibbs. Not in bed anyway.'

Another nip. 'And now let's get out of those clothes so I can finally do what I've wanted ever since you landed on top of me.'

Tony swallowed. 'And that is?' he croaked, trying to sound coy but only managing to sound needy.

Gibbs voice deepened to a sound Tony had never heard before but that somehow went straight to his groin, making him even harder, if possible. 'Fuck you till we're too exhausted to move.'

Tony gasped, head dropping forward on Gibbs' shoulder as his hands clutched at Gibbs' arms. Gibbs' fingers tangled in his hair, yanking his head up again for another bruising kiss as they grinded their hips together harder.

'Pants!' Tony panted as he broke their kiss. 'Off!'

Gibbs gave a nod but instead of opening his pants he pulled Tony into another kiss, causing Tony to tear his mouth away with a breathless chuckle before rolling off Gibbs and getting out of his jeans in record breaking time. He'd expected Gibbs to do the same but as he looked back onto the bed he saw his lover just lie there and stare at him in a way that made him feel a little self-conscious.

'You're beautiful,' Gibbs said, voice a throaty whisper. It wasn't a word he had used for a man before, not that he remembered anyway, but there was simply no other way to describe the man standing close to him. The long legs, the taut abs and broad shoulders, the green eyes and that goddamn sexy smile that made Gibbs wanna bend Tony over the nearest surface every time he saw it. And that delicious looking hard cock. Just looking at it made Gibbs mouth water almost and he couldn't wait to actually have a taste of it. Feel it against his hand, against his tongue...

'And you're overdressed,' Tony answered, leaning over and opening Gibbs' pants before yanking them off in one go, taking his briefs along with it. He tossed them somewhere beside the bed and then looked back at Gibbs, giving him a slow once over, look in his eyes making it very clear he liked what he saw.

'You gonna stare all night or you gonna do something, Dinozzo!' Gibbs said in his usual commanding tone, a tone that was in total contradiction to the twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh I'll do something,' Tony said, voice full of promise. 'I will do something.'

And before Gibbs could even ask what he was about to do, not that he really cared because unless Tony got dressed again anything was fine with him, Tony crawled onto the bed and placed his hands next to Gibbs sides before stretching most of his body between Gibbs' legs.

Gibbs could feel the heat radiate from Tony and it was so tempting to push his hips up just a little bit, to get some friction on his cock that had been hard since their first kiss, much like Tony's, and that was nearly begging for release.

'Tony,' he moaned when butterfly kisses rained down on his abs as Tony slowly, slowly, made his way down his body.

'Yes?' Tony asked, puff of breath caressing the skin of his hip as he got closer and closer to where Gibbs wanted him. He teasingly ran his fingertips up and down Gibbs' cock, reveling in the feeling of the velvety soft skin over hard flesh. Part of Tony was amazed he could even keep his brain working enough to react to Gibbs' words

Gibbs lifted his head and slammed it back down against the pillow again. 'God, Tony!'

Tony chuckled, vibrations of his body against Gibbs' leg doing nothing to calm the other man down. 'Anything you want?'

Gibbs lifted his head up and looked at Tony. 'Suck me,' he breathed, pushing himself up on his elbows to be able to look at Tony.

Tony licked his lips and bit in his bottom lip as he nodded and moved closer, his mouth now just above the head of Gibbs' cock and his breath caressing the tip. Gibbs barely could breathe as he saw Tony slowly, slowly, open his mouth and wrap his lips around his hard shaft, sliding all the way down in one go.

Never before had sex felt this intense and Gibbs knew that he'd be at the end of his control very very soon. And he wasn't sure if he should regret that or not, because he also knew that once wouldn't be enough tonight. Hell, the way this felt it would never be enough, period.

Fighting to keep his eyes open to keep looking at Tony as he now moved his head up and down Gibbs' erection, using his tongue to add more pressure at the underside and once he'd gotten to the tip again that same slick tongue dipped into his slit before swirling around the head quickly and then he moved back down again., keeping his pace slow.

'Tony!' Gibbs choked out, one hand now on Tony's head, more because he needed to touch him than to dictate the pace. 'Gonna...'

Tony didn't need Gibbs' warning. He knew he was close. Could taste it, could feel it in the way Gibbs' cock swelled even more, got just that little bit harder against his tongue, and it only made Tony double his efforts. A low moan, a sound close to a howl that seemed very un-Gibbs and yet totally fitting, rang in his ears and the next moment Gibbs pushed up, fucking Tony's mouth with a few hard thrusts before he came down Tony's throat.

Tony's reaction was unexpected to both because the second Gibbs came, Tony followed. He hadn't even fully been aware of the fact that he'd been rubbing his cock against the sheet he was lying on, nor that he was so close already. He'd been so focused on Gibbs that he for a moment had forgotten his own needs.

He looked up at Gibbs with a shy smile, chin resting on his lover's hip. 'Wow,' he whispered, taking a breath before sliding up Gibbs' body and settling on top of him. 'Don't think I came from just blowing someone since I was 18 or so.'

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. 'You did? Seriously?'

Tony kissed his jaw and nodded. 'Yeah, turns me on like crazy.'

'I noticed,' Gibbs smirked. 'Loved the way you moaned around my cock.' He held Tony tight as he rolled them over so he was on top. 'Hope you're not spent for the night though.'

'Me?' Tony asked, mock-offended. 'The Sex Machine?'

Gibbs snorted. 'Been a couple of years since you were in college though.'

Tony shrugged. 'Been even more years since I came from blowing someone so I'm not worried.' He pulled Gibbs' closer and kissed him. 'Or should I be? I mean, you're not exactly 20 anymore you know.'

Gibbs growled and shifted his hips a little, causing Tony's eyes to widen. 'Seriously?'

Gibbs gave a one-armed shrug. 'It's been a while, guess I need to make up for lost time.'

Tony heard what Gibbs wasn't saying. 'So you've been hoping for this to happen too for some time huh?'

Gibbs sighed, then nodded. 'Yeah,' he admitted. 'Just couldn't bring myself to start dating another red head when the only one I really wanted was around me nearly every day.'

Tony chuckled. 'If they're ever handing out awards for investigators that fail to see the obvious we're gonna win that one.'

Gibbs snorted. 'Probably so.' He leaned down and sucked hard on the soft skin of Tony's neck, hard enough to mark him. 'So you wanna talk about what could have been or...'

'Talking's overrated,' Tony instantly answered, knowing that given his habit of talking a blue streak most days that sounded totally out of character. 'Fuck me Jethro.'

Gibbs eyes darkened at Tony's husky spoken words and without a word he rolled off Tony, opening the night stand drawer in the hope to find what he needed. In just seconds he lay back on top of Tony again, lube and a condom in his hand. He kissed him, another hard kiss that seemed about claiming Tony as his more than anything else, and then pushed himself up until he was sitting on his knees between Tony's legs, drinking in the sight before him.

Tony's skin was flushed all over his body, hair damp with sweat and his legs already spread and drawn up to give Gibbs all the access he could ever want. For a moment Gibbs just looked at him with that same intense stare that usually frightened people. Not now though. Now it only turned Tony on more and before he realized what he was doing his hand had gone to his cock, jerking himself slowly as he too grew hard again.

'Keep going,' Gibbs said, opening the lube and pouring some on his fingers. 'You look so hot like that.'

He brought his hand down to Tony's ass, sliding his slick fingers between his cheeks before starting a slow circular motion around his opening. He saw the muscles in Tony's thighs tense for a moment, saw how Tony's hand sped up just a little, and pushed one finger inside.

He slowly moved in and out of the tight hot channel until he felt he could add another one and, after more time, a third one.

By then Tony was beyond speech. He'd let go of his cock and his hands were now clutching the sheet he was lying on to keep some sort of control under Gibbs assault. It was too much. Too much and not enough.

'Please!' he choked out. 'Damnit, Gibbs!'

It was the desperate plea Gibbs had been waiting for. He knew he wouldn't be able to go slow. Not right now. Not that first time. And having Tony nearly on the edge already made sure his lover felt the same.

After a single nod of his head he withdrew his fingers and, after rolling the condom over his achingly hard cock and slicking himself up, slid inside. He did manage to hold still until he was certain that Tony didn't feel anything but pleasure but the moment he felt Tony's legs around him, felt the heels dig in his ass to urge him on, all control was lost and it was one quick hard ride.

Holding each other as close as they could, Gibbs pulled almost out and then thrust back inside with force over and over again. Nothing existed. Nothing but the sounds and smell of the two of them as they got closer to their orgasm at an alarming pace.

'JETHRO!' Tony suddenly cried, hands gripping Gibbs' arms hard enough to bruise him as he arched up and came all over their stomachs. He tightened so hard around Gibbs that he followed nearly instantly, sagging down on top of Tony as his arms didn't seem to want to carry him anymore.

'Man!' Tony stated some time later, after they'd finally managed to move enough to clean up somewhat, as he rolled onto his side and ran his hand through his hair to get the damp strands from his forehead. 'That was..'

'Ya think?' Gibbs answered, looking so smug that Tony half-heartedly smacked him on the chest before chuckling and shifting a bit closer to snuggle against him. He wasn't quite sure if Gibbs even was the type of guy to snuggle after sex this great though and he was very happy to feel an arm slide under his neck and wrap him in a hug.

'Guess Kate was right then, huh?' Tony mumbled, mouth against Gibbs' neck.

'Yeah,' Gibbs answered, turning his head just enough to kiss Tony on the top of his head. 'Yeah she was.'

Tony slung his arm over Gibbs' stomach, tightening his hold for a few seconds before relaxing again. 'So now what?'

Gibbs lifted his head a little to be able to look at him. 'Well I don't know about you but I was thinking about a nap and some food before starting all over again.'

Tony couldn't stop the relieved sigh and Gibbs instantly smacked him on the back of his head. Nowhere near as hard as usual but firm enough to get the message across. 'You really think this was just a one off for me?'

'No...well... I didn't know,' Tony said, trying to sound casual but failing.

Gibbs sighed. 'Did you miss the part when I tell you I'm in love with you?'

Tony pushed himself up a bit, smile lurking around his mouth. 'Now that you mention it... maybe you should tell me again!'

Gibbs snorted. 'Get some sleep Dinozzo, and I'll show you in love in the morning.'

'On it Boss!' Tony answered, lying down again and closing his eyes. And with the steady heartbeat of Gibbs close to his ear and one strong arm still wrapped around him, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

'Kate?'

The woman turned around as she heard her name and smiled at the angel she saw walking up to her. 'Hey Gabriel! I guess I need to thank you for giving me permission to get back to earth for some time. I've succeeded in my goal.'

The angel smiled at her. 'So they finally clued in?'

Kate nodded. 'Didn't take me too long really. Once they'd admitted it to me it wasn't as hard to admit it to each other, apparently.'

'Do you want to go see them again?' Gabriel asked.

Kate shook her head. 'No. I have a good idea about what years of pent up desire can do and I'd rather not witness that. But if I got some time left to pay someone a visit...'

Gabriel smiled knowingly. 'Abby,' he said.

Kate grinned. 'Yeah. She should know she can stop thinking up ways to get them together and instead just tease them to no end about this. And I know she won't get scared if she sees me.'

Gabriel chuckled. 'Well have fun then!'

Kate winked and let out a chuckle. 'Talking about how they finally got together? Yeah, we will!'

End.


End file.
